Monumental Mistake
by LostOne125
Summary: Request for joshholloway. Connor/Daniel. male/male. slash. Daniel is drunk and hurt. Someone is there to take advantage and get revenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty or the characters.

**This is a request for joshholloway. I hope this is what you wanted. **

**Author's Note: I know this isn't exactly how things played out with Molly and Connor finding out about Molly and Daniel but bear with me. It's been a while since I've seen that episode, and besides this is just a different version of the story by me. **

**Monumental Mistake**

The pounding of his pulse resounded in his head. He let out a grunt as he was pushed into the wall. Strong hands gripped his hips tightly. Lips brushed against his lightly. He almost followed the lips, when they pulled away. _What the hell was he doing in someone else's arms?_

"Wha' are you doing?" Daniel slurred as the noise from the party drifted into the background. He felt himself being manhandled down a hallway and into a dark room. The alcohol made the paintings in the hallway all blur together.

"It's alright. I've got you." He let the fuzzy-looking man drop him out on a soft surface. He burrowed down deeper, feeling slight relief from being off of his feet. He had come to this party to take his mind off things, mostly off Molly. She had broken up with Connor and he had thought they were finally going to be together. But after their little trip, she needed time to get her head together.

Daniel had felt lost after that. Now, he found himself in a bedroom with a complete stranger.

A light suddenly flickered on, and he heard noises around the bedroom but didn't bother to get up. He couldn't find himself to care anymore.

After a couple more minutes, a blindfold was wrapped around his head. He started to get up, but a hand pushed him back into the bed.

"Relax, it'll be more fun this way," the familiar voice practically purred. Daniel felt himself harden under the words and the excitement of not knowing who it was.

He felt a solid weight press him into the bed. Daniel groaned as a tongue roughly pushed between his lips and ravished his mouth. He kissed back just as roughly. Hands slid under jacket, running up and down his sides. He found himself arching into the hands, tears sliding down his cheeks in remorse. He shouldn't be doing this, but he hadn't heard from Molly in days and that hurt more than anything.

He let himself be undressed carefully and slowly. He didn't say anything. He was blocking out; he didn't want the other man to talk or say anything, just to get on with it.

He mumbled that to the other man and got a grunt in response.

Daniel shivered on the bed, now completely naked. He moaned as hands swept down his sides and across his nipples. He arched off the bed as a warm wet mouth followed those hands and licked at them until hardness.

"Fuck," he groaned, gaining a chuckle from the other man.

Desperate noises erupted from his mouth as lips and a squirming tongue licked their way down his stomach. He gripped the bed tightly. The blindfold dug into the skin around his eyes, but it was a good pain, the distracting kind.

"Please, get on with it. I need…" Daniel sputtered.

"I know exactly what you need," the voice whispered seductively in his ear.

Daniel let out a noise of surprise as his legs were jerked up and open. The feeling of vulnerability slid through his mind. He felt like he was on display to this man, this stranger. The guilt gnawed at him like a ravenous dog.

_Molly._

All those thoughts swept away as a slick finger pressed inside him. He choked on his words as he was thoroughly stretched with the addition one finger than two. He pressed into those fingers, pushing down on them impatiently.

He let out a whine when those fingers disappeared.

He heard a ripping of paper of some sort, and the man fumbling around. The man had bought protection. He sighed in relief and bit his lip as he waited.

He grunted as his legs were pushed against his chest, and then he felt it. Something warm and hard pressing inside his stretched hole.

He turned his head to the side, breathing deeply as the man pushed until he was completely inside him.

The stranger waited patiently until he felt Daniel rocking his hips against him. He took that as cue to begin.

Daniel didn't want it to be gentle or soft. He wanted it rough and fast. He threw his legs over the man's shoulders, allowing him to go sink in a couple more centimeters.

The man seemed to pick up on this. He pulled out slow, and then his hips snapped forward, gaining a cry from Daniel's lips.

Daniel tossed his head back as hips slapped against his ass repeatedly. The thrusts were deep and hard. He moaned loudly as one particular caused stars to form in front of his closed eyes.

Fingers dug into his hips pinning him into place.

The headboard of the large bed banged rhythmically against the wall.

Daniel's cock dripped pre-cum all over his stomach. He was so close.

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck," he repeated like a sinful mantra. He was literally being pounded through the mattress.

He cried out when the cock inside him seemed to drill repeatedly into his prostate.

That was it. White passed before his eyes, and he never came so hard in his life. He flopped back into the bed as the stranger thrust into a few more times before he too exploded.

He winced as the ma n pulled out and flopped beside him.

Daniel didn't take the blindfold off; he didn't want to see the man lying beside him. The cold wetness across his stomach was proof of what he had done.

He had cheated on Molly. _What was wrong with him?_

He felt the bed move as the man got up. He heard rustling noises as he supposed the man got dressed.

Daniel threw an arm over his eyes. He would just wait until the man left to get dressed somehow. The haze of alcohol and the addition of mind-breaking sex made him even more incoherent as he laid spread out on the bed.

He heard a snapping noise. The man was still in the room.

He made a noise, when the blindfold was yanked off his head. He blinked into the bright light of the room. He lifted up his head weakly to look around.

What he saw made his heart drop down into his stomach.

"Connor," he slurred. That's why the voice had sounded so familiar to him. How could he have been so stupid. He struggled to sit up.

The older man stood at the end of the bed with a triumphant look on his face. "No need to get up, Daniel. I have all I need."

Daniel's eyes widened in fear at the small camcorder in Connor's hand. "Connor….why...what…I don't.

"Shut up," he snapped, his eyes turning cold, "You stole Molly from me. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You've taken away one of the most important things in my life. It's only fair I do the same to you."

Daniel suddenly looked a little bit more sober as he sat up and hurriedly covered himself. Angry tears welled up in his eyes, but he was not going to cry in front of him. He refused. "What are you going to do? Are you going to blackmail me?"

Connor smirked. "You're not as stupid as you look. I want you to leave Molly. If you don't, I'll show her this video. Then she'll know the real Daniel Meade, who's a worthless little cheat, who takes what he wants and doesn't care about anyone else. She'll be so hurt once she finds out you cheated on her."

Lost filled Daniel and he tried his best to hold back the tears. He couldn't let Molly see that tape. He just couldn't. It would hurt her so much to know he had betrayed her in just the beginning of their relationship. She would never be able to trust him again. And, Connor that bastard had sex with him, just to break him and Molly.

A tumult of emotions settled inside him. He was embarrassed, confused, angry, and hurt. He had never felt used before, and he didn't like the feeling.

After a few moments, his blue eyes looked like hard flint. "Fine, I'll do what you say, but don't think you're going to get away with this, Connor. I will get you back."

Connor chuckled and headed toward the door, brushing off Daniel's threats. "Face it, Daniel. I've already won. Why don't you put on some clothes now?" He laughed as he walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Daniel growled and got out of bed, throwing on his clothes. He would get Connor back, and he would make him pay.

* * *

This is my first fic for Ugly Betty.

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
